


Eyes on the Prize

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Eight H/C Bingo Card [67]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Career Ending Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: "They don't think I'm gonna be able to play again."A career-ending injury brings Tyler and Jamie closer together in a way they never anticipated.





	Eyes on the Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Written in some vague future season because Reasons. Reasons being that I am Not Up To Date on Hockey Things.

When the rest of the team have all said their goodbyes and only Tyler is left in the cold sterility of the hospital room, Jamie finds the words he hadn't dared speak before.

"They don't think I'm gonna be able to play again."

Jamie can hear the stutter in Tyler's breath at the words, sense the tension that fills his muscles, feel the way the air almost seems to still between them.

"I mean, nothing's set in stone, but with the scans and the surgeries and—"

"Jamie." There's a firmness in Tyler's voice that forces its way to the surface through the tremble there. It at once settles the uncertainty in Jamie's chest and leaves him feeling wholly unprepared for the conversation he knows they're going to have to have. "How serious?"

Jamie sighs. "Pretty serious."

Tyler swears, soft and desperate, but not so soft that Jamie can't hear, and not so desperate that Jamie can't find the faint thread of relief underneath.

Jamie frowns. "You almost sound like you were hoping for this."

Tyler looks up at him, something thoughtful in his gaze. "Not… hoping. Expecting, maybe." When Jamie opens his mouth to respond Tyler cuts him off. "You remember that game three years ago? That game I went down and almost didn't get up?" Jamie feels his jaw snap shut. "I don't know how you felt that night, but I can tell you this was almost as bad. If keeping you off this ice is going to keep you _alive_ …" Tyler shakes his head. "There's no contest."

Jamie swallows, looking into Tyler's eyes. It takes him a full minute to find the words. "I wanted to win a Cup with you."

Tyler gives him a sad smile. "Some things just aren't meant to be, I guess."

Jamie looks away. "Maybe."

Tyler shifts, and for a second Jamie thinks Tyler's going to reach out to him. But Tyler doesn't touch him, and the moment passes. "Look," Tyler says softly. "Look. We were always going to have to find a life after hockey. We knew that from the start. So what if you're just… starting the road a little earlier than I am?"

Jamie snorts, turning to look at Tyler. "Forging a path for you, eh?"

Tyler's face splits into a relieved smile. "We both know you're the better man."

Jamie sobers immediately, and Tyler winces, seeming to recall how Jamie feels about such remarks. "Do we, now? Both know that?"

Tyler shakes his head, looking frustrated. "That's not what I—" He makes a strange, strangled sound in the back of his throat. "I just meant that you have more poise than I do. More restraint. I'm the charismatic one, but god knows I can't hold my tongue when I need to." That startles a laugh out of Jamie, and Tyler's face splits in a relieved smile. He reaches out and settles a hand on Jamie's knee. "I wish it could have been me," he murmurs. "But if it had to be you, at least we know you have the maturity to handle this with dignity."

Jamie nods, his throat tight from the confidence Tyler seems to be pressing into his limbs. "Yeah," Jamie says through the tightness in his throat. "Yeah, I guess."

Tyler's smile is shaky, but present. "Good. As long as we're on the same page."

Jamie swallows. _You may wish it could have been you, but if it had to be one of us, I'm glad it was me. I don't know if I could have found the bravery to stand at your side the same way if I was in your shoes._

For as vivid as the thought is, though, Jamie can't find the words to respond. All he can do is nod. Tyler's sad smile is all the confirmation Jamie needs to know that he understands. Just like he always does. Just like he always will. They're going to be okay, and they're going to make it through this. They have to. They have to, and they will. They always do.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Part of my Round Eight H/C Bingo Card. [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
